Miss Madoka Kaname: English Teacher (MM1-1)
by SGxElPsyKongroo-0-PWxObjection
Summary: A few months have passed since Homura rewrote the universe. In a stroke of bad luck, Sayaka gets the magical girl quintet (plus Hitomi) into a bit of a pickle. They need to learn English by the end of the month, otherwise they'll lose out on the opportunity of a lifetime. Madoka has to step up to the plate and do the impossible. She has to find a way to teach her friends English.


Miss Madoka Kaname: English Teacher  
Madoka Magica  
Chapter I

May 31  
Day 0

It was the end of another day at school. I joyfully made my way out of the school and onwards to a beautiful park a few minutes away. This is where I met up with Sayaka-chan and Hitomi-chan after dismissal so we could walk home together. It was nice to reconnect with them after spending so much time in America.

I approached the front gate of the park and saw an unusual sight. All five of my friends were gathered around a picnic table, engaged in an intense conversation. Sayaka-chan and Homura-chan were arguing, like that was a surprise. Mami-san and Kyoko-chan were occasionally making comments where they could, while Hitomi-chan was simply trying to get everyone to calm down without much success. Strangely, everything seemed to stop when I walked up to them.

"Hi Madoka." They all greeted me in unison. I found this just the tiniest bit creepy. They were all smiling at me too, which didn't help. I cleared my throat and tried to push this out of my mind.

"Hi guys. What's up?" I asked them nervously. "I didn't think we were meeting up like this today."

"We weren't." Kyoko-chan answered, dropping her smile. "This was sort of last minute." She then motioned towards an available section of bench beside her. "Why don't you take a seat?"

I felt a lot of dead air as I sat down. The atmosphere grew cold and serious, like I was about to be told that my beloved pet just died. I tried to brace myself for the worst. Mami-san then broke the ice.

"Madoka, did you hear about the British royal visit next month?"

"Yeah. I guess." I said as I thought back to a few weeks ago. "Why is this so important?"

"Well, there was this programme organized by the British government to find so-called 'playdates' for their princess while she's in town." Kyoko-chan responded, closing her eyes in frustration. "Guess who signed us all up without permission."

Everyone's gaze then shifted over to Sayaka-chan. It was clear to me what happened. Sayaka-chan raised her hands in the air as she tried to explain herself.

"Hey, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I figured it was worth the time filling out six application forms. How was I supposed to know you guys wouldn't approve?"

"That isn't really the problem." Hitomi-chan shyly butted in. "But you crossed a line when you lied about our English marks on our applications. That's what's wrong."

"I didn't lie!" Sayaka-chan yelled back in defence. She then calmed down and scratched the back of her head. "I just guessed your marks… generously. Very generously."

Everyone facepalmed. Sayaka-chan really messed up here. I was about to say something, but Homura-chan beat me to it.

"That wouldn't be such an issue if we weren't selected." She scolded Sayaka-chan. "You need to write an email to the programme coordinator and tell them that we're opting out."

"I can't do that." Sayaka-chan shook her head. "What if they get suspicious and check our marks with the school? We could all get punished for that."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you applied." Homura-chan continued. "Now pull out your phone and write that email."

Sayaka-chan grumbled as she opened her inbox on her phone. She started to type, but stopped. She looked up from the screen with a grin on her face.

"Wait… you guys are at least interested in meeting the British princess, right?" Sayaka-chan asked us, looking up from the screen. We all nodded.

"We're all interested, Sayaka-san." Mami-san told her. "It's just that there's no one here who's even the tiniest bit fluent in English. That's why they asked for our English marks, right?"

"That's wrong, Mami-san." Sayaka-chan gloated in her face. "Madoka can speak English, can she not?"

"I guess that's true." Kyoko-chan chimed in. "That's only one out of six of us though."

"You don't get it, do you? Madoka is our biggest asset in this conundrum. I'm not going to cancel our placements." Sayaka-chan then spun around and pointed at me, her smile grew from ear to ear.

"Instead you're going to teach us English, aren't you Miss Kaname?"

******  
(Chapter Two: In Progress)


End file.
